Heretofore, postage meters have tended to separate the printing mechanism from the registers and the postage selector. Such separation, while convenient, required intricate interconnecting linkages to safeguard against tampering and to provide a proper accounting of printed postage.
The present invention was conceived as means of reducing or eliminating the interconnecting linkages of the meter. This reduction of parts was expected to improve reliability, lower manufacturing costs, and provide a machine with greater portability and compactness.